As a result of the boom in the personal desktop and lap-top computer industry, considerable business and personal communication is now achieved through the exchange of computer disks. In addition, specialized software products designed for use in personal computers are sold to consumers on such disks. Computer disks are also being distributed in connection with books and other textual materials, such as user's manuals for the software, textbooks dealing with subject matter presented on the disk, and the like. As a practical matter, therefore, housing devices intended for use with computer disks must be portable. Provision of a convenient housing device will contribute to reducing the loss of computer disks during transport from one location to another, thereby achieving controlled portability for the computer disk.
To date, two primary types of computer disks have achieved market acceptability. Most personal computers are designed to use flexible disks which are generally square, each side measuring approximately 5 and 1/4 inches. Flexible disks comprise a thin, flexible, plastic covering having several apertures therein surrounding a memory element. Some computers have the ability to use smaller, substantially rigid disks which are generally square, each side measuring approximately 3 and 1/2 inches. As a result of their construction, the rigid disks are less susceptible to damage than are flexible disks, but flexible disks remain the standard of the industry for many applications.
As a greater quantity of information of higher importance is communicated by means of computer disks, damage to the disks has more severe consequences. This is especially true when hard drive back-up files containing the information stored on the damaged floppy disk either were not made or are not easily accessible. Principal causes of flexible disk damage include bending and application of pressure on the disk covering (i.e., the portion of the disk, typically black in color, which surrounds the disk memory element). When pressure is applied to the disk over a period of time, the memory element of the disk may become bonded to the disk covering, thereby damaging the memory element irreparably. Bending likewise may cause irreparable damage. Thus, there is a need in the art to protect flexible disks from damage resulting from pressure and bending, in a manner which does not reduce, and in fact enhances the portability of computer disks.
Both flexible and rigid computer disks are smaller than standard file folders, notebooks or textbooks. As a result, unintentional separation of the disks from file folders, notebooks, textbooks and the like, resulting in the loss of information stored on such disks, is common. In an effort to combat this problem and to provide convenient storage for computer disks, devices akin to index card holders have been designed specifically for use with flexible or rigid computer disks. These storage devices provide relatively safe storage of disks at a central location, but they do not solve the problem of losses incurred while transporting computer disks. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a housing device which facilitates transport to and storage of computer disks in appropriate locations, absent or with greatly reduced risk of loss of such disks.